Kira Human Sacrifice
by It's a MadWorld
Summary: AU Years after his defeat against Near, Light enters a 'Wonderland'. The land is unjust and corrupt and it's king is no better. It doesn't take long for him to realize that this world is for the dead, when he meets L once again. L doesn't remember him correctly or that he was Kira and Light finds himself tasked with saving the world from itself. And Just who are these other Kiras?
1. Kira of Twisted Wonderland

All there once was in the place that Wonderland eventually grew was nothingness. One could walk for eons and feel like they hadn't moved at all. There was no light, yet somehow no darkness. The only things that could sometimes be heard were scattered crying and screaming from others trapped in the world of nothingness. Sometimes that crying was your own.

Worst of all, it didn't take long to lose your mind there, and having only fragments of memories couldn't have helped many. It would have been better to have no memories at all, as you wouldn't remember a thing known as happiness. You wouldn't remember the family and friends your miss even though you can't fully remember them. Best of all, there would be no memories of one's death.

But one, a strange, young man thought of collecting some of his favourite memories together, and through sheer belief that everything would be better, he managed to create a place within the nothingness, that brought him instant happiness and wonder. Such he called it Wonderland.

Now that there was something to go to, those wandering in the nothingness flocked to the then small world, and eventually added their own pieces of memories. The land quickly grew, and became even more wondrous and unique. But everyone who had found their way to 'Wonderland' had given up all of what little memories they had to create their own paradise or paradises for others, they didn't remember the life they had outside the one they knew.

It didn't take long for Wonderland to become a very strange place, as the memories that built the world meshed and bent together, sometimes against the will of those they originated from and many were truly incompatible. Then there were the lingering memories that were not of people's lives, but of their sleeping dreams, which were as confusing as the places they created.

Eventually, it was only the young man who partly remembered a world that made a little more sense, because unlike the others he hadn't used all his memory fragments to create his world. And even though technically he shouldn't have been able to remember the nothingness because there was nothing to remember, he held on to them with all his mite, though it caused him misery.

The young man eventually took to calling himself, for reasons he knew were lost, L. He watched over Wonderland, hidden away most of the time from the rest of the many residents. For a while everything was okay, but then the inevitable happened. Crime, violence and war, but never true death, because those who already died can't die again. Those who would have died simply slipped back into the nothingness, more confused and frightened than before.

L knew that something had to be done about the people of the world. To almost everyone that did see him, he was just another resident of the world that could easily be passed by in the streets and he was very hated in some parts because of past events, so there was nothing he could really do by himself.

But his lingering memories told him that someone called 'Kira' kept crime rates low back where he, and presumably everyone else in this world, came from. He wondered if his new world had a 'Kira', someone who could dominate themselves above the rest and show them the right way to live, would things would slowly fix themselves? He knew that he would have to find out.

So he watched the borders of Wonderland, looking for anyone who he thought would do well to fit the role that he had in mind. When he finally found one that caught his attention, though he didn't know why, he whisked the confused man away, and told him of his role in Wonderland and that he was to keep his memories no matter what. The young man reluctantly agreed and set off to prove himself to L. Never did L really consider the consequences.

The Kira of Wonderland was a wrathful and deviant man. He really wasn't the best choice to be given the role of Kira, having been a murderer in his past. He was known to those of Wonderland as Kyros, the Cut-Throat for a very good reason. Righteously or not, he held a sharpened blade within his hand. He never hesitated to slay all within his way, be they criminal, victim or completely uninvolved in any crime. Those who still held a sense of justice tried to catch him, but he always disappeared before he could be caught.

Over time, the Kira of Wonderland was called less as Kyros, the Cut-Throat and more as The Cheshire Cat, a name that L started the spread of. L thought the new name fit Kyros quite well.

L had seen his obvious mistake, and was filled with regret. He tricked Kyros into to a maze of a forest and hoped that Kyros would never make it out, thus saving Wonderland from even more pain. Kyros showed his true self as he cried and struggled, calling out for L to save him. It took all of L's power not to listen.

But L saw that Wonderland still needed someone to keep the crimes lower, and Kyros had only made it worse. L again started watching the borders of Wonderland for someone and it was a while before he did.

The one he found was a boy who clearly wanted to help those in Wonderland in some way after being told of the state of the world. This time though, learning from his mistakes L had this new Kira use a different approach. Instead of punishing criminals or confronting them directly, he ordered the new Kira to inspire the residents of Wonderland to be more peaceful with each other, and the boy decided to do it through the one thing he remembered brought him joy in life.

Singing.

He set out into Wonderland, preforming songs that he spent hours on end creating and perfecting. He never asked for money or even food, preferring to get those through hard work. The only thing that he ever ending up asking for were old clothing, which he always gave to those that actually needed it. The only things he never gave away were the hats.

Despite the common complaints, most enjoyed it, though it did little to stop the crime rampant in Wonderland. He was known as Cy, the Melodious.

The second Kira was such a fragile boy though. He was like this in his old life as well, which must have been why his cause of death had been a suicide. Anything could turn him into a sobbing mess, and most often it was that someone had insulted his singing.

As singing was the only thing he had to live for, the criticism he did receive started to warp him. His singing had always been made of happy and joyful words, but gradually but surely it started to get sadder, than horrific. Echos of lies lied within his demented words. He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland and created images of the sick and the disturbed. Soon his nickname of 'Cy, the Melodious' became unused and obscure, as people began to call him the Mad Hatter.

L yet again saw his plan backfiring. Cy was deadly yet so beautiful, with a voice just like a rose. He drove many who were once good and kind to madness, wrecked relationships and made a general mockery of the world's residents, and was happy about it. But this backfired on him when one of the mad men came to him one day shot him to the ground. But even as he laid fading back into nothingness, blood pouring from the hole in his heart, he still smiled and never regretted, believing that everyone deserved it.

After Cy, the land of Wonderland had fallen into even more chaos. As he could see he never got it right, L stopped trying to give the world a Kira, because he was sure that any other time would end in agony, something he ended up being right about. But by this time, the Wonderland had started to become self aware, and on her own saw her need for a Kira, and no matter how wrong she was about that, it carefully searched among her new arrivals for someone that could show her people how they should act.

This third Kira she eventually found was an innocent looking child, or so the world of Wonderland assumed. This 'child' was neither truly young in body or spirit, but Wonderland thought he was. Compared to the previous two Kiras, the new Kira had the least amount of memories. To Wonderland, this was the reason the 'child' was perfect for what she had in mind.

The people of Wonderland loved him just as much as Wonderland herself did, maybe even more. Unlike the previous two Kiras, he didn't try to tell them what to do, but asked them to help him make things better, something the other Kiras nor L had ever thought of. He was an enchanting, graceful figure to the people of Wonderland. Everyone called him Ciar, the Unprecedented.

It was near the beginning that he realized that if enough trust was applied between both him and the people, he could make them do anything he wanted them too. So he charmed the people in the land to his every beck and call. No one ever realized that he was manipulating them.

He eventually rose into to be the people's king. Feeling that he had accomplished what he had been desiring from the start, he dropped his acts of pure kindness and showed his 'true' emotionless, uncaring and ruthless self. He shook all of his former friends and the rest of his subjects with fear and sorrow. Soon the people succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. There were still some, mostly his admirers, both male and female, who believed that he was still good inside. Thus he became called the King of Hearts, for all the hearts he still had captured in his grasp.

Out of both the fear and the previous influences Ciar had on the people, the crime rate was lower than it had ever been since it begun to rise. But Ciar still saw the lands of Wonderland rot before his eyes.

After this all happened happened, L decided that Wonderland had made a worse mistake than he had with both of his Kiras. After much thought and regret, he decided to pick another Kira himself, that would hopefully be a better one than the rest, and would be able to take down the King and give the people back the democracy they gave away so foolishly. Wonderland had a similar idea, wanting to atone for her mistake, so there were two Kiras in Wonderland at once.

The two young men met in the woods one dreary day. They felt like they knew each other from somewhere, from memories they just couldn't reach. Laughing and talking underneath the trees, they swore they'd never part from each other, both because they had a common goal and because they had become such great friends. This inseparable friendship led them to be called Kieran and Kyran, the Unified.

Once they became known in Wonderland, though hated because of the reputation of the other Kiras, they were delivered an invitation from the king, by the king's mysterious messenger with bunny eared pigtails. Ciar requested to see them, because he believed they were vital to something he was working on. They reluctantly decided to travel to meet the king, mostly because it would be easier to overthrow him if they were closer to him, but partly because they were curious as to what he'd need them for. If he was telling the truth, that is.

The two soon became lost though, after they turned the wrong direction and into the less tamed lands and could not find the place where they got lost. And so they ran through those countless lands so recklessly, meeting the worst residents of Wonderland.

The stubborn elder blonde, and the cunning younger redhead strayed too far into one the lands. It was the land of a man who killed all those heconsidered evil and as he had decided that Kieran and Kyran were just like those they succeeded, he chose them as his next targets. But in a move that would probably never be appreciated, Wonderland 'saved' them, but their whereabouts never became known to anyone but her.

Once L found out what happened to Kieran and Kyran, he felt even more disappointed and horrified with himself. This somehow allowed him to partly remember parts of the end of his life, and the lack of a reason why troubled him to no end. He then knew the reason why every Kira went wrong. The name had to have been cursed, because of what Kira was like in his old world. He hated himself for naming his attempts at peace after something so unjust, even though he hadn't realized it when he used the name. He was just glad that none of this world's Kiras had what the original had whatever it was that Kira used to kill.

L sipped his tea, which tasted bitter no matter how much sugar he added. He considered the worst part of all of this to be that he didn't know how to fix the problems his Kiras had caused. He was sure the people would had been better off if he hadn't thought of having a Kira in Wonderland. Things wouldn't even be this bad if Wonderland hadn't made a bigger mess of things.

'I'm sorry daddy.' She whispered to him, wind blowing around him even though he was inside.

"I know you are, but the damage has already been done."


	2. Down In Dreaming

The look of undeniable shock that appeared on the wraithlike boy's face was actually quite amusing to look at. The little black notebook he held threatened to fall from his hands. He seemed to be at battle with himself. He couldn't admit that he might have been wrong. But he wasn't wrong, though his pitiful mind would never know that.

"All of our names have been written on this, even Light Yagami's. Unless this notebook was figured to be a fake…" Near trailed off, his mind put into a stopper due to his doubts of the intelligence he prided himself on. He just couldn't get how he could be wrong. Everything had matched up; had pointed to Light Yagami, up until that moment.

It was easy for Light to keep hidden the smirk that had been building up since this meeting had begun. To be more exact, it had completely disappeared from existence since Near spoke those words. The notebook had been a fake, but Mikami hadn't known that. Even after the power Light, his god, had given him, Mikami had betrayed him.

"How did that truly feel Light?" The voice was barely a whisper, but that wasn't the reason Light didn't hear it. Not yet at least.

And suddenly he was alone in the warehouse. The fake Death Note was left abandoned on the floor, and was practically calling out to him. Light looked around, knowing that this wasn't how it had gone the first time, and that it had never been this real since the day it first happened. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed the room and stopped in front of the Death Note. Just as he was about to pick up the notebook, a weird feeling crossed him and he hesitated. Instead he picked up the 'L' mask.

It had been a sorry attempt at making it look like L, and something had always told Light that Near had purposely made it horrible as a mockery. Frowning, he tossed it aside and again went for the Death Note. The same feeling that he'd had before rushed over him once again, but this time he ignored it. He picked up the notebook without knowing of the consequences it would bring.

A brief wave of sleepiness overtook him. It was gone just as fast as it had came.

"Good, Light. Now you're apart of this world." This time Light heard the person speak, her voice echoing through through the warehouse. He looked at the source in confusion. Standing not too far away, was a woman in ruined clothing and messy pigtails that reminded him of Misa's own monstrosities.

Not understanding her words, he asked for an explanation.

"I'm sure I've never seen you once in my life, so what are you doing in my dreams?" Light interrogated, hoping for a straight answer. Then he felt silly. This was just a messed up dream that he had too much control over. The woman didn't exist and neither did everything around him. But he had to admit that it all felt very real.

But the woman seemed set on being mysterious. Light wouldn't learn until later that this was a part of who she was.

"Light - Kira, you are a horrible man. I know that from scanning your dreams and from my own memories of your actions in our world." She paused, and breathed in deeply, but Light couldn't hear it for some reason. "But there is a shred of decency in you and I know you could give Ciar and the rest of Wonderland the knowledge they deserve and need. I would tell them myself, and I have tried, but only Ciar has ever some-what believed me when I say that there is another world."

"Do you mind me asking who _Sigh-Ar _is and just what you mean by Wonderland? Isn't that a book?" She was obviously amused that he would mention the book, if the glint in her eyes had anything to say about it. "I'd also like to know who you are." Light added.

She laughed, though it was obviously half-faked.

"Right! I was too busy being mystic that I forgot the big picture." Light could tell that she didn't regret it though.

"Of course you did," Light deadpanned "All for the sake of confusing me I'll bet." The Death Note pulsed in his hands suddenly, but he ignored it for the sake of getting a better answer.

The woman ran her fingers through her bangs and smiled.

"You're in a place we call Wonderland now, because you picked up the notebook. Just so you know, if you had walked out the warehouse without touching the notebook you would have woken up and none of this would be happening. As for what Wonderland is, it's a place formed of memories and dreams. That sums it up pretty much, and it's all I really know. Ciar is the king of this place, but he's not really the best at his job." She then laughed, shaking her head afterwards. "Don't ever tell him I said that. He'd have my head."

Light was now convinced that this woman was insane, and he wondered if this was his mind's personification of his own madness. Though, if she was, he wondered why his mind had made her a girl. He didn't like the implications of it.

"That still doesn't explain everything. I have no doubt that this is a dream, and most dreams don't have a point to them, but I would like to know if this one has meaning." He was really just tiring of this nonsense and wished he could just wake up.

The woman tried her best to look sad. She shook her head and sighed.

"Light, you won't be able to wake up. That is the point of the dream. You'll be here in Wonderland forever, and if you take the rout so many others take, and I hope that you don't, you won't remember that you were ever even asleep-or part of another world." She scratched the back of her head and breathed out deeply. "I know that nothing of what I just said, or anything I have said to you at all has made any sense, but..." She suddenly stopped speaking, like something was stopping her.

"I still need that explanation, so if you could kindly tel-"

The woman cut Light off, her face now filled with worry. She was slowly moving towards the exit as she spoke.

"I have to go. Ciar's calling for me. Don't ask how, because it would only confuse you." She then took off in a run, making it to the metal door before Light had time to react. She paused at the door and looked at Light one last time. "Call me Linda if you want. Here in Wonderland I'm known as the King's Rabbit and I am so terribly, terribly late." She then walked right through the door, without even opening it.

It took Light a few moments to collect himself. He briefly went over the facts that had placed themselves in front of him. If he were to take this all seriously, and only half of him did, then he was in a real tight spot if he couldn't wake up. His world would surely fall into chaos if he wasn't there to give judgement.

A thought that troubled him greatly was that it would be Misa who would take over as Kira, as their son was too young. Misa had never been a good Kira, and was only a thing of convenience. The only reason that he hadn't killed her already was because of their son and the fact that the boy needed a mother in his life.

He was broken out of his thoughts five minutes later when there was a thundering knock at the door. Then another, and another. There was one last knock before it stopped.

_Four knocks. Four was Death..._

Light shook the silly thoughts away.

Light travelled towards the door to investigate, though stood on caution just in case there was danger outside those doors. Just as he arrived and placed his right hand upon the door, the person/thing on the other side started to open it their self. Light stepped back as a precaution and to give them room to enter. The person slipped in as soon as the opening was big enough for them to get through.

Light's eyes widened in shock as he stared into very familiar eyes. He took in the messy hair, the pale skin, the baggy clothing and the hunched appearance and new this had to be a dream. Because the young man in front of him was L, his most worthy enemy.


End file.
